


A New Beginning, A Better Tomorrow

by britt18



Series: Supernatural Adventure [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M, Fan Characters, Gen, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt18/pseuds/britt18





	1. Katrina’s Recovery

As Dean and Sam helplessly watch Tyra being taken away, they sat in shock after what had happened. “What the hell are we going to do?” Sam inquires, frantically glancing toward his brother. “I don’t know Sam. I mean we don’t know where they’re taking her! Hell, I have no clue what they’ll charge her for. But I promise you we’ll get her back as soon as possible.” Dean answers with a groan as he buries his head in his hands. They both sat impatiently for a few moments before a doctor appears to give the news. “You both are able to go back to see Katrina now. But however, she is stable and resting. We’ll keep her overnight to make sure it’s okay but she should be able to leave tomorrow.” The doctor informs them while the Winchesters follow him back to where Katrina was at. They enter the room and manage to see her sleeping. Iv’s were in her right arm and a heart monitor was beeping in the background to reveal she was stable. She was still resting so Dean and Sam sat down and waited for her to wake up.  
Meanwhile, Tyra was in a more dangerous situation. She was handcuffed by the police, being dragged into a police car which had bright sirens flaring off. She tried her hardest to struggle out of their grip but she eventually gave up; admitting defeat. The Phoenix's wrists were rubbing against the cuffs to the point where they were becoming red and sore. Technically, her wrists were burning as well from the iron touch. A few moments later, they arrived at the police department. She was honestly scared and terrified. It's no use to even protest her thoughts aloud to them. They wouldn't believe anything she says anyway.   
After a half hour of patience, Katrina finally regains consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to see the Winchesters. “Hey, sunshine. You’re finally awake.” Dean smiles in relief as he approaches towards her. “Hey Dean…” Katrina said weakly, trying to smile while Dean knelt next to her. “You really gave us a scare sweetie. You’re going to be fine, though.” Dean whispers in concern, gently holding her hand in his own. He was grateful that she’s okay and would do anything in his power to protect her. “You probably hate me now.” Katrina says sadly while looking down, feeling ashamed. “Hey, don’t say that. I could never hate you. I just wish I was there to stop it. It was my fault that I should've known how you really felt about yourself. You are beautiful for who you really are. Don’t let others make you think anything differently.” Dean says in a stern soft voice as he ran his fingers through her ginger hair. “You mean that?” Katrina’s eyes glistened in surprise. “Of course baby, I could never hate you. I just want you to know that the next time you feel like this, talk to me okay? I’ll always be here for you.” Dean reassured her as he kissed her forehead. Katrina grins as tears began to trickle down her face. “I love you Dean.” Katrina whispers, resting her forehead upon his. “I love you too Katrina.” Dean said quietly. Sam let’s them have their moment before he decides to stand up. “Hey Kat. How are you holding up?” Sam asks with a half smile. “Hey Sam. I'm doing a bit fine at the moment.” Katrina said weakly before noticing that Tyra was nowhere to be found. “Wait where’s Tyra?” “Well, she was arrested.” Sam says hesitantly, avoiding eye contact frowning. “What do you mean arrested? Wait when?!” Katrina says frantically as she tries to sit up. “Hey now calm down, we don’t need you getting all worked up over this. We’re going to go get her soon.” Dean protests as he lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. She eventually lays back down and listens to them retell the story of what had happened.  
“L-Look, I didn't do anything officer…” Tyra tries to protest before the policeman shoved her inside the building. “Yeah, yeah that's what they all say. You honestly think you’re gonna get away with this? People like you make me sick, slaughtering people like that.” He stated in a stern expression as he lead her downstairs into a cell room. Tyra hated closed spaces since she was claustrophobic; trembling. She hesitantly entered the cell they placed her in; locking it behind her. The cell was of course made of iron and was a weakness to Phoenixes like herself. “Hope you have a good day down here…” The policeman said with a half smile before disappearing back upstairs. Tyra gives him a glare before sighing heavily, sitting in the middle of the floor. She hugs herself with her arms, becoming pale while tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.   
The Winchesters had finished retelling Katrina the events that had unfolded and made a plan on how to rescue Tyra. “So you two are going to go down there and say you’re FBI?” Katrina asked raising an eyebrow. “That’s the plan. We’re going to say she has to be transferred to a federal prison. They should release her to us and then afterwards, we hide out.” Sam said confidentially. “So first we need to get you home, so if this doesn’t work out we have you safe. Then we’re going to contact the police to see where they’re holding her.” Dean stated crossing his arms. “Sounds like a pretty stupid and reckless plan but I love it. Tyra must be terrified right now. After all that she has been through and now this? It’s like trouble just follows her.” Katrina says with a small chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief. “Why don’t you get some sleep? It’s getting late. We’ll make sure to get this sorted out.” Dean says with reassurance, looking at Katrina with that handsome smile. She reluctantly agrees and falls back asleep. “So first thing in the morning, we get Katrina home and then we find Tyra.” Dean said to Sam, sorting out the plan. “Alright, I hate that she’s in there but we’ll get her out of there.” Sam said in determination. The night dragged on as the Winchesters discuss on how to save Tyra. By the time morning came, Katrina was able to leave the hospital. “Now you need to make sure she takes it easy from now on. We have an appointment set up for her in two weeks to check on her. Other than that, she is good to go.” The doctor told Dean. The nurse comes in and unhooks everything connected to Katrina before leaving the room. Dean then supports Katrina out to the Impala while Sam followed behind and got into the driver side. Dean sat in the back with Katrina; worrying about her. They had finally made it back to the house.  
While Tyra was still trapped inside the iron cell, she was trying her hardest to avoid any possible harm to herself; sitting in the middle of the floor. She pondered her thoughts, wondering if Katrina was doing okay back at the hospital. The guilt was still eating at her, feeling like it was her fault for not being there for her sister. The silence grew across the room except for Tyra who was humming; occupying herself. She was still trembling and suddenly she felt as if she was hallucinating. A familiar man was standing in front of the cell with that sickening grin. “Logan...” Tyra snarls, standing to her feet. “Ah, so you do remember me. You know it was your fault that you let Katrina suffer and soon enough, she’ll die because of you. Besides, all those killings you’ve committed will soon come to haunt you.” Logan sneered, speaking with that low tone of his wicked voice. “Y-You don't know what you're talking about.” Tyra growls, gnashing her teeth. “You're not real.” “Maybe you should think again my little sister. You're a monster, Tyra.” “Shut up! Don’t you dare say that!” Tyra suddenly approaches to the bars but it burns her right on her forearm, wincing in pain. Logan just laughs and disappears in thin air.


	2. Jailbreak

The following daybreak, the Winchesters had figured out how to save Tyra. They made all the arrangements and had Katrina on standby just in case this plan was to fail. “Okay, so you ready for this?” Katrina asks anxiously as she watches Dean fix his tie. “No, god I wish this was all just a dream but I know the only way to save her is to do this situation. So I don’t really have a say in the matter now do I?” Dean answers as he turns to look at Katrina smiling. “You and Sam will save her. I know you will. Now make sure Sam doesn’t do anything stupid or reckless. I would hate for you to have to save them both now.” Katrina chuckles softly. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine Dean.” “You know the last time you told me that, I almost lost you. Really how are you?” Dean asks Katrina worriedly as he sat down beside her. Katrina eventually sighs and said, “Honestly, I’m a wreck. I wish to god I could say I’m okay and mean it. It’s like my world is so broken and unfixable. It’s still hard for me to believe that you actually love me. I know it will take the time before I’ll feel better, but it’s hard Dean.” Tears were now streaming down her face as she quietly sobbed. “Oh baby, I wish I could fix this for you and make it all better. Just know that I meant it when I told you that I truly care about you. Nothing is going to change that.” Dean whispers soothingly as he held her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a few minutes, Katrina had stopped crying and was following Dean downstairs. Sam had been up and prepared; now waiting patiently downstairs on Dean. “You ready?” Sam asked as he approached towards his brother. “Yeah, I’m ready. Now if they ask to talk to our boss, we’re going to have them call this phone. Answer and play along, okay?” Dean commands as he handed Katrina a phone. “Okay, I think I can handle that. Just please be safe.” Katrina says as she took the phone, staring into Dean’s green eyes tenderly. “We will Kat. I love you.” Dean says before kissing her lips gently. “We should probably get going now,” Sam says nervously, hating to leave Tyra out there all alone. Dean nods, understanding Sam’s behavior and follows him out to the Impala.  
Meanwhile, Tyra suddenly manages to hear footsteps echoing across the room after what felt like hours being stuck in the cell. Her attention turns to see policemen approaching her cell; unlocking it. One of the men who was the sheriff notices Tyra’s burn across her forearm, feeling suspicious with this whole situation. The sheriff calmly stood outside the cell while two other policemen made the Phoenix leave. “Take her to the other room. We need to discuss some important matters and ask questions for you Miss Archer.” The sheriff states firmly as Tyra was handcuffed once again, leading her into an empty room with just only a table and a couple of steel chairs. After the two policemen made Tyra situated by placing her onto a chair, the sheriff motioned them to leave. “Now you do understand that these charges for your crimes are literal.” Tyra just sat there with a blank, terrified look in her eyes. The sheriff just sighed and sat on a chair across from her. “Now I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want the truth, do you understand?” He asks with a stern expression, noticing the burn on her arm. Tyra shook her head slowly, her hands trembling on her lap along with the handcuffs. “I don't know sir, I don't know what you’re talking about.” “Then why did you burn those innocent people back in Tennessee? Those people didn’t deserve to go through that experience. Women and children were slaughtered; everyone was killed!” The sheriff began to raise his voice a little. “I-I said I don't know! I didn't do anything!” Tyra whimpered as tears were trickling down her face. The thought of the innocent lives screaming in Tyra’s consciousness was beginning to make her even more upset.   
Dean and Sam had finally arrived at the location as they got out of the Impala to head inside. The police station wasn’t as gigantic as they thought it would be but it was still just as busy. The Winchesters strolled over to the small desk that sat a young woman towards the front. “Excuse me ma’am, but we need to talk with someone in charge,” Dean said politely. “He’s busy at the moment but if you leave your name and number I’ll have someone get back to you shortly.” The woman said with a sarcastic tone. Before she even had the time to return back to work, Sam held up his badge and said, “This is urgent, so I suggest you go tell him we are here.” The woman’s eyes got big as she realized that this was serious. She apologizes to them quickly before running off to get the sheriff. It was perhaps thirty seconds before she came back to reveal the news. “You two can go back and talk with him now. It’s the fourth door on the right.” She told them with a polite smile. The brothers nod in thanks and heads back to talk with the sheriff. The door was already ajar so they walked in. “Well now, what are the feds doing down here?” The sheriff questions as he stood up to greet them. “We heard that you have someone we’ve been after for quite a long time,” Dean said as he shook the man’s hand. “Oh, and who would that be?” “Well, the arsonist you have in custody. She’s a wanted person, been looking all over for her.” “Really? So this isn’t the first time she has done this then?” The sheriff asked in suspicion as he sat back down. “Sorry to say this wasn’t the first time.” Sam apologizes in a serious expression as he sat down next to Dean. “You see, we are here to transfer her to a federal prison,” Dean told him, pursing his lips. “Oh, I see. Well, right now I have one of my men in there discussing private matters with her.” “Well, then you need to pull him out and let us speak with her,” Sam commanded. “I guess we could do that but first I need to contact your supervisor to make sure this is all true.” The sheriff said with a suspicious tone. “Of course, here is our supervisor's number.” Dean nods as he handed the slip of paper over to the sheriff. The sheriff took it from Dean’s hand and quickly dialed the number. After a few minutes, the sheriff hung up the phone and said, “Well it looks like you two are telling me the truth. Now I’ll show you to the room we have her in.” They all got up and headed towards the room. The sheriff told his men to leave and Sam and Dean walked in.  
When the sheriff leads Sam and Dean into the office room, Tyra’s eyes went wide after seeing the Winchesters. She tries to keep her cool and waited patiently until the sheriff left the room. “S-Sam? Dean? What are you doing here? You know this can be risky…” Tyra whispered as tears were still on her face. “It’s going to be okay just play along,” Dean whispered back. “Alright, I think I can handle it. So how are we gonna get out of here? I hate this damn place.” Tyra said trembling. “Now miss, you know what you did will have consequences right?” Dean said a little loud. “Yes sir, I know.” Tyra answered as she sniffled. “So you will have to come with us to pay the price for the damages you have caused. Will you surrender and not put up a fight?” Tyra was silent for a moment before answering Dean’s question, lowering her head. “Yes, I've committed those crimes and I deserved to be punished on certain measures. It's no use to explain what I didn't commit…” Sam could hear the actual regret in Tyra’s voice and knew she was blaming herself again for what happened. “Okay, then it’s time to go,” Dean said as he walked over to Tyra. The sheriff came in, undid the handcuffs, and released Tyra over to the Winchesters. Tyra was internally grateful that the handcuffs were released from her wrists; rubbing them soothingly since they were sore and red. Her face was still red from sobbing as she approached the Winchesters continuing to play the part. But a part of her was still blaming herself for what she caused. They walked out to the Impala and quickly drove off. Tyra eventually sighed in relief, leaning her head back on the headrest from the backseat. She wiped away the tears from her eyes while staring out the window. “Thank you, guys. I hated that place. Kept me in a damn cell with iron and everything else.” She murmured. “Hey now, it’s all over now. You are safe but this does actually mean you’re not going to be able to leave the cabin for the next few months.” Dean said happily back to her. Sam looked back and said, “It will be fine, don’t worry. This will all be over soon and you wouldn’t be stuck sitting around for too long.” Tyra groans in annoyance and stares at the burn from her forearm. “Yeah, I guess I have no choice but to hide for a long time huh?” “It won’t be that bad, I mean you will have us to keep you company,” Dean said as he pulled up to the cabin. Tyra nodded until her eyes flashed at a certain thought. “Wait, is Katrina okay? Is she home?” The Phoenix asked frantically as she got out of the Impala quickly. “Hey calm down, yes she’s okay,” Sam said with concern. “Just be easy with her alright? She’s still going through some stuff right now.” Dean added. “Oh thank god, I'm so glad that she’s safe. I'll be careful with her as well.” Tyra replied as everyone went inside the cabin.


	3. Family Reunion

Katrina heard the Impala pull up along with Tyra’s voice. “Oh thank God.” She sighs in relief, running a hand through her red hair. As soon as everyone entered the cabin, Tyra approaches to Katrina with tears stinging in her irises. “Katrina, I'm so glad you’re okay! You literally scared the hell out of me.” Tyra says while placing both hands on her shoulders. “Oh, Tyra I’m just happy you are okay,” Katrina said, pulling the Phoenix into a warm embrace. Tyra sniffles and hugs back sobbing. “I thought I wouldn't see my sister again.” “I’m not going anywhere now,” Katrina whispers as tears slowly fell down her face. Tyra eventually pulls away to look at Katrina with a determined expression. “No matter how much you feel alone or feeling like you don't matter, you’re not alone. If anything like this bothers you again, please I'm begging you to come talk to me about your problems. We all love you Katrina so very much and you’re the most amazing best friend I could ever have. Nothing could ever change that.” Katrina was so shocked by what Tyra had said and she honestly believed that they hated her. “Thank you Tyra.” Was all Katrina was able to say, as the tears had turned into a sob. Tyra forms a heartwarming smile before pulling her into a warm embrace once more, rubbing her back soothingly. “It's gonna be okay, I'm here now…” She whispered. “Now that is just so sweet,” Dean says to Sam with a bright grin. “Oh definitely,” Sam replied while watching their sisterly reunion. After the girls let go from their embrace, Tyra overheard what the Winchesters had said as she let out a small laugh, wiping away her tears. “I’m just grateful that everyone’s okay now and that everything's situated.” “Me too,” Sam says cheerfully as he approached towards Tyra. “I'm just glad to be home too. I'm so tired.” Tyra yawns as she wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist, pressing her cheek against his chest. “Why don’t you go take a nap?” Katrina said to Tyra. “Yeah, you too Sam. You both look like you’ll fall over soon if you don’t crash.” Dean said with a chuckle while patting his brother’s shoulder.  
Tyra rose an eyebrow feeling quite surprised that Dean didn’t say a smartass remark; more like teasing the both of them. But she shook away the thought and began to stretch feeling like she was wanting to fall over. “Yeah, I think I will go hit the hay,” Tyra said sleepily. Once they were in the bedroom, Sam looks at Tyra and said, “It’s so good to have you back.” “Yeah, it is good to be back. It felt like an eternity while I was stuck in that cell. Plus me being claustrophobic was just horrible.” Tyra complained as she sat up with the blanket close to her. “Well, that will never happen again. You are safe now. Let's get some sleep.” Sam said as he crawled into bed beside her and kisses her forehead. “You know, I didn’t know if I was hallucinating but while I was in the cell, I saw my brother Logan,” Tyra said while staring at the ceiling as if she were to be in a trance. “You know he’s gone, Tyra. Your father killed him; it was all in your head. He can’t get you now.” Sam told her in reassurance while stroking her hair. Tyra shook her head as she was in a deep thinking process, narrowing her eyes. “I know he’s dead and I know it's all in my head. But, what if all that he said was true about me? What if I am just a monster who is meant for killing? I'm born like the rest of them…” Tyra said as she held back tears. “Hey, you are not a monster. You had no control over what you did when the demon possessed you. Did you like killing those people?” Sam asks worriedly, looking into her hazel eyes. “I-I don't even know anymore. Whenever that demon took control of me, a part of me felt like I wanted to rip people to shreds and my emotions were just nothing but darkness. Sometimes the monster that I am, I enjoyed doing it with the rage within me. I don't understand myself and I hated myself…” Tyra said quietly as more tears fell. “The answer is no, you didn’t like killing them. After we saved you, you told me so. Don’t let one thing ruin you. You are this innocent little phoenix we saved and who saved us. Tyra, there is not an evil bone in your body. Trust me.” Sam explained the purpose as he held her close in his arms. Tyra just nodded and hugged him back tightly. “T-Thank you, Sam. I’m just so grateful that you accept me for who I really am.” “You’re welcome, sweetie. Now let’s get some sleep.” Sam said as he kisses her lips passionately. Tyra kisses back before pulling away. “I love you, Sam goodnight.” “I love you too Tyra,” Sam said softly.  
Meanwhile, as the couple fell into a deep slumber, Dean and Katrina, however, were sitting in the living room. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Dean inquired as he pulled Katrina close to him; rubbing her back. “I’m feeling okay. I’m just glad we’re all safe now.” Katrina replied. “Good, just remember I’m here and if you feel terrible or upset you have me. I’m not going to leave you.” Dean says affectionately as he strokes the back of her hair. “I love you, Dean,” Katrina said cheerfully as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I love you too Kat,” Dean said happily as he kisses the top of her head. They sat there for a few minutes before they decide to go to the kitchen. “So since we have everyone home, how about we make a special dinner and pie?” Dean asked with pleading eyes. Katrina laughed and said, “Sounds good to me, but you have to help me cook. Deal?” “Deal!” Dean said happily. They spent the rest of the evening making dinner. Dean chuckles as he caught Katrina before she met the floor because the bowl of flour she was carrying was now covering her and most of the kitchen. “That’s not funny Dean!” Katrina says trying not to laugh; pouting. “I’m sorry sweetheart but you have to admit it is pretty funny.” Dean snickers trying to hold back a laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him before beginning to clean up along with Dean helping out. Once they had finished up, they decided to grab a little something to eat. After they ate they saved some of the leftovers for Sam and Tyra and it didn’t look like they would be up anytime soon. So they both decided that it was late and they went to bed.


	4. Snowball Fight

The morning came quickly, leaving the world outside covered in a blanket of snow. Dean woke up early to see the sun peeking through the window. Katrina was still asleep so he decided to head downstairs to see if anyone was up. As he made his way downstairs he heard Sam and Tyra’s door open. As he rounded the corner, he could see Tyra heading towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and walked towards the fridge to get some orange juice. “Good morning Sparky.” Dean greeted with a tired smile. “Well good morning Dean. How’d you sleep?” Tyra asked as she poured the orange juice into the glass. “Oh, and if you don’t mind me asking, how's Katrina holding up? Is she doing okay?” “Well I didn’t really get any sleep and Kat kept tossing and turning all night. She says she’s fine but I know something is still bothering her. I just wish she would talk to me about it.” Dean told Tyra. Tyra nodded frowning sadly. “I know Dean, but let's just both hope that Katrina eventually gets through this situation and that she’ll get better in the long run. I really hope that she’ll talk to you or me about her problems because I'm still concerned. I wouldn't know what I’d do if something happened to her. She’s like my sister, hell like we’re meant to be siblings you know? I still believe in her that she's strong…” Tyra explained in determination, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I know it’s just hard to see her go through this,” Dean said softly. Right at that moment, Sam walked into the kitchen. “Umm, am I interrupting something?” Sam asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Oh no, you’re fine. You’re not interrupting us at all.” Tyra replied as she turns her attention to Sam. “Okay, so is there any plans for the day?” Sam asks as he walked towards her, leaning down to kiss her. “Not really. Everything looks okay, nothing strange going on nearby. Maybe we can have a quiet day.” Dean chuckled. “Well, since we’re having a bit of a lazy day today with nothing to do, why don't we all later go outside in the snow?” Tyra asked with a twinkle in her eyes. “Oh, that sounds like fun. Might be fun to kick Dean’s ass in a snowball fight.” Sam laughed. “Right, like you could beat me. Keep dreaming Sammy.” Dean said smirking. “What’s going on?” Katrina asked as she walked into the kitchen, stretching. “Oh, it's just Sam and Dean over here are arguing over a competition of who can win in a snowball fight.” Tyra answers giggling. “Oh, so the normal Winchester boys are at it again? Well isn't that lovely.” Katrina laughs, rolling her eyes unsurprisingly. “Now wait a second, me and Sam aren’t always like this.” Dean huffs, crossing his arms. “Yeah, we aren’t like this all the time,” Sam added. “You two kinda do. I mean I guess it’s normal sibling stuff but you two are a bit competitive.” Katrina says placing her hands on her hips. “Yeah, I gotta admit that Katrina’s right. You two bicker a lot when it comes to stuff like this. Besides, if we’re gonna do a snowball fight, we’re gonna have to break into teams. Which is obvious because I'm teaming up with Sam.” Tyra grinned. “Obviously, but wait when are we having a snowball fight?” Katrina asked Tyra. “I guess whenever everyone's ready to go out in the cold. I'll have to bundle up and wear everything I can so I wouldn't get sick.” Tyra says nervously with a cheeky grin. “Sounds good to me! Don’t worry about that, I have a ton of winter clothes stored here. We should be able to find you something. First, we should probably eat and then go out.” Tyra eventually nods excitedly and begins to grab the leftovers. “So I see that you and Dean made some food. I sure am hungry.”   
After everyone had finished eating, Tyra borrows some of Katrina’s winter clothes that she could find that fits her. She puts on other warm accessories such as gloves, scarves, and boots. Everyone else was doing the same and eventually finished up after the Phoenix did. Tyra was honestly excited and looking forward to this silly game; the snowball fight. She returns back to the living room to see all of them already dressed. “Alright, you all ready to be freezing to death?” Tyra asked teasingly as she lets out a snicker. “Oh yeah!” Dean says happily. Katrina just nodded and Sam said, “It’s not that cold out.” “Yeah, but once you’re in the snow it's a whole different story. Alright, let's go!” Tyra says blissfully as she goes out the front door along with everyone else following behind, trudging through the deep snow. “Okay, so what first?” Katrina asks curiously. Tyra didn't bother to hear Katrina’s question, immediately falling backwards onto the snow, making a snow angel. Tyra just snickered. “Hey look, it's an angel like Castiel.” She says laughing before Castiel suddenly appeared next to Dean which scared the crap out of him. “God Cas! Do you have to do that?” Dean said in an annoyed tone. “Hello Dean, I've heard that I was called by Tyra,” Castiel replied in a calm voice. “Oh, no I was just making a snow angel because it reminded me of you Cas.” Tyra stood up laughing. Cas just simply couldn't understand as he stared at the snow of how the shape is formed. “I don't think it looks like me, more of another deformed being.” He said feeling confused. Tyra just shook her head face palming. “Oh, Cas you simply are clueless.” She giggled.   
“Hey leave poor Castiel alone,” Katrina says trying to hold back a laugh. “I was just teasing him.” Tyra snickers as she suddenly chucks a snowball at Katrina and sprints away. “Come and try to catch me!” She cackles out laughing while Castiel just watched, tilting his head. “Oh, you are so dead!” Katrina shouts as she made a snowball and ran after Tyra. “Well now Sam, we can't let them have all the fun.” Dean smirks as he threw a snowball at Sam. “You’re right Dean.” Sam said dodging the snowball before running to help Tyra. “You gonna join in Cas or are you just going to stand there?” Dean asks sternly as he turns his attention to Castiel. “I think I might just stay here and watch. I don't see the point of this game exactly.” Cas replied staring at the snowy ground before looking at Dean. “You sure Cas? I mean you could join in and help me and Katrina destroy Sam and Tyra.” Dean told Castiel. “I’m not gonna destroy anyone, Dean. Wouldn’t that be bad?” Cas asked feeling confused. “Cas, I don’t mean that we actually destroy them. I just mean you help us win the snowball fight.” Dean explained to Castiel. The sounds of Tyra, Sam, and Katrina running and laughing could be heard from the distance. “Well Cas if you want to help you can, but I’m going to go help, Katrina. If you don’t join in, just watch out okay?” Dean inquires him before running off to join the others. He quietly ran trying to listen for the others and Dean manages to see a pine tree Sam and Tyra were standing under that has a buildup of snow. So he instantly shook the tree and the chunk of snow fell onto them. He knew that they would be angry so he hid out of sight, patiently waiting to see their reactions. After the action had occurred, he suddenly heard Tyra yelling. “Dean Winchester!! I’ll get you back for this!” Tyra shouted from the distance and her entire body was completely covered in snow including Sam as well. She comes around the corner pulling out another snowball to search for Dean. Katrina saw what Dean had accomplished and quietly tiptoes around to get closer to the Phoenix. She finally was close enough that she swiftly made a snowball and throws it at Tyra. However, right at that moment, Tyra turns to look in her direction and the snowball hits her right in the face. Tyra’s face squinted when she was hit with the snowball. She was starting to get annoyed, her eyes burning in flames. “Sam! A little help here!” She called out. “Um, I’m kind of busy right now,” Sam says as he was throwing snowballs at Dean. “Well, it looks like it’s just you and me,” Katrina smirks in a devious way as she starts pelting Tyra with snowballs. “Dammit!” Tyra curses underneath her breath, hiding behind an oak tree for cover while trying to pelt snowballs back at Katrina. But out of nowhere, Katrina suddenly was hit by a snowball from behind and it was none other than Castiel. “Is this how you play?” He suddenly spoke, holding another snowball. “Yes, Castiel that is how you play but you are supposed to help me out. Why would you want to leave me alone?” Katrina said giving Castiel puppy eyes. “Because it seems that Tyra is having some problems; so I figured I would lend some assistance,” Castiel said with a half smile. “Oh thanks, Cas we do appreciate it!” Tyra calls out sighing in relief.  
With that, they continued the showdown battle. They had been out for almost two hours when they finally decided to take a break. Castiel had left the group but said he would return soon. As soon as they walked inside the cabin, Tyra shivers violently and runs toward the fireplace which was still lit. She cups her hands near the flames and her body was slowly trying to regain itself to become warm again. “Well, that was fun,” Dean says as he plops himself onto the leather sofa. “Y-Yeah, it was really f-fun. Damn it's cold…” Tyra’s teeth chattered while grabbing a nearby blanket to embrace herself with. “You know you would warm up if you changed into some warmer clothes.” Katrina laughed at Tyra who was sitting there in a small puddle of melted snow. Tyra gave her the most annoyed look she’s ever seen before returning to face the fire. “Well yeah, but I'm too lazy to change right now.” “Well lucky for you I’m not that lazy,” Sam said smiling as he picked her up. “Now you be nice to Katrina for the helpful suggestion and get out of these wet clothes.” Tyra just gave Sam a small adorable pouty face before she eventually gives up; being carried in his arms. “Alright fine you win.” “Alright grumpy let’s go,” Sam said as he carried her to their room. While they went to change Dean and Katrina followed suit and changed. When they came back downstairs they found Tyra and Sam sitting on the couch talking. “So looks like Sparky is starting to warm up,” Dean smirks as he walked over to sit down. Tyra just rolls her eyes and suddenly began to sneeze. “Yeah, I’m finally warmed up and now I got this stupid cold.” She said after she covered her mouth. “Be nice Dean. You know you should’ve told us earlier you were too cold. We would’ve come in sooner so this wouldn’t happen.” Katrina said as she sat down next to Dean. Tyra sniffles and was starting to feel a little sick. “Yeah, but I was just having too much fun to realize how cold I really was.” She murmured. “Well, I think we have some soup in the kitchen so that should warm you up. Let me go check.” Katrina says softly as she got up to go to the kitchen. “Okay, thank you, Katrina,” Tyra says hoarsely since her sinuses were beginning to bother her from the sickness while she was curled up in a blanket, laying her head on Sam’s shoulder.   
Katrina starts searching around the kitchen and noticed they were almost out of food. She strolls back into the living room and says, “Well I have good news and bad news; which do you want first?” “Let’s go with the bad news first,” Dean replies. “Well, we are almost out of food. The good news is that the roads aren’t that bad out so you boys can go do a supply run.” Katrina says blissfully. “Alright, you ready Sam?” Dean asked. “Yeah. We’ll be back soon.” Sam says as he stood up to leave but before he did he leans down to kiss Tyra’s head. “Okay, you two be careful alright?” Tyra smiles softly as she felt Sam’s kiss upon her forehead. The Winchesters grabbed their coats and eventually headed out to get supplies. “So now that they are gone it’s just me and you.” Katrina chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose so. So was there something you wanted to talk about?” Tyra asked as she leans her head back upon the arm of the couch resting. “No not really, but can I ask you some random questions?” Katrina asks suspiciously. “Sure why not? Knock yourself out.” Tyra replied, staring at the ceiling. “Okay, so when you were little did you ever have any snowball fights with your family?” Tyra paused for a moment in silence before she finally spoke. “No, not really. I mean, whenever it would snow outside during this time of the season, we would try and take shelter to keep warm. We hardly ever had snowball fights or anything like that. Just hiding and protecting ourselves from hunters.” Tyra said quietly. “Oh so was this your first time playing in the snow?” Tyra rolls over on her side on the couch, frowning. “Yeah, it was my first time. I mean, you, Dean, Sam, and Castiel are all I've got left. You’ve honestly given me so much happiness that I call you all my family.” “Wow, well you will never lose us. When I was really little my parents would always take me out to play in the snow. It was one of our favorite times of the year.” Katrina said to Tyra with a faint smile. “Yeah, I wish my life was just like yours, not having to worry about anything; not having to hide everywhere. I still miss my father to this day and I'd give anything to see him one last time. Logan, however, is no brother of mine. It's really something that Dean is a better brother to me than he will ever be. Dean has done so much for me too.” Tyra sniffled as she began to sneeze again.   
Katrina walked over and hugged Tyra and said, “You will always have us, so you don’t have to worry.” Tyra forms a half smile before embracing her back tightly. “Thank you, Kat. I wouldn't know what I’d do if I hadn't met you guys. I probably wouldn't even be here to experience this new family we’ve shared.” “Well, I’m happy that you are here and that we are safe-ish. I think in the past few months the two of us have been experiencing the rougher side of life.” Katrina said. Tyra nods silently as her eyes focused upon the fireplace. “Yeah, I'm still trying to forget the months of torture I've committed and it's hard to erase those memories. It still burns like wildfire but I still try to hold my head up high; fighting for what I believe in. I know I have people that I can count on and you should think the same. I still worry about you to this day ever since what had happened and I hope that you understand that we’re all here for you. You’re not alone.” Tyra explains while giving Katrina an innocent smile. Katrina was holding back tears when she said, “I wish I could take all those memories away and help you have a better peace of mind. I am grateful that I have you all. I know in the beginning I was all “I work alone” but I’m glad I stuck with you all. Even though being here in this cabin isn’t easy for me.” Tyra was listening to Katrina’s words trying not to be upset; still wearing a reassuring smile. “No, it was clearly my fault for making that decision and I would do anything to take it all back. At first, all I cared about was to try and bring my father back. I mean, he was the only family I got left who raised me to defend myself. Now after all what had happened with me, I just couldn't sleep; constantly having nightmares of the women and children screaming. I know that it wasn't my doing, but still, I just felt regret within my heart. But since I have you guys, I try not to worry about that anymore.” Tyra said lowering her head. “Yeah, you will always have us,” Katrina said as she almost started sobbing. She knew Tyra was strong and would get better but still she wished that she could ease her pain. “Hey, it’s okay I'll be fine alright?” Tyra said softly as she pulls her into a heartwarming embrace. The Phoenix was trying so hard not to be upset; being strong to not think about this situation anymore. “I got you, sis, it's okay.” Katrina held Tyra and sobbed quietly on her shoulder. She just couldn’t find the words to say. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down. “Thanks for letting me just cry. I needed that.” Katrina said softly. “Anytime that you need someone to talk to or need a shoulder to cry on, don't be afraid to come to me for help alright? Promise me.” Tyra says softly as she places a hand on her shoulder. “You are my best sister in the whole wide world and nothing can change that.” “I promise if I ever need to talk it out I will come find you. You really are like the little sister I always wanted.” Katrina chuckled. “Aww thank you, sissy! I really appreciate being a little sister.” Tyra smiles cheerfully before she faces away from Katrina and sneezed again like a cat. “Sorry, this damn cold is starting to get annoying.” She chuckles lightly. “The guys should be back soon and you will have some warm soup to make you feel better. You know if you take a little nap it might help a little.” Katrina said. “Yeah, I think I might do that since the boys will probably take forever to get back through this storm,” Tyra says as she lays back down on the couch, curling up in a warm fuzzy blanket. “Sounds good, but hey I’m going to go take a warm bath and relax. Do you have any recommendations for music? If it will bother you I won’t play any but I need to expand the music I listen too.” Katrina laughed. “Well since music honestly helps me fall asleep, I was wondering if you can play some mellow piano music?” Tyra asks smiling. “Not what I was expecting but sure. I think the stereo still works down here and lucky you I have a CD of that kind of music.” Katrina said as she stood up to turn on the music. “Thank you, Katrina.” She says as she quietly listens to the beautiful piano songs that were playing on the stereo. She knew that Dean would probably hate listening to it if he was here which made her smile just thinking about it. She relaxes on the couch before eventually falling asleep. Katrina smiles, placing another blanket on Tyra before heading upstairs.


	6. Tyra’s Traumatized Memories

Sam had found Tyra curled up on the couch under two blankets asleep. “Hey, sleepy head, we got you some soup.” Sam chuckled as he placed the soup on the coffee table. Tyra eventually heard Sam’s voice as she sits up groaning and yawns tiredly. “Hey Sammy, when did you guys get back?” She murmurs as she began to carefully eat the soup. “That sure cleared my sinuses.” She sighs in content while laughing. “We got back a half an hour ago. I’m glad it’s helping but it looks like we have a few hours to ourselves to relax. Dean and Katrina are asleep, I think.” Sam told her. Tyra realizes that the music was quietly still playing in the background before continuing to take another bite of the soup. She was blushing at the thought of them having a time to themselves. “Y-Yeah I guess so. I'm just glad Dean isn't here to tease us this time.” She giggles before leaning her head on his shoulder while snuggling up against him. “You know he does it because he cares, even though it’s not always nice.” He chuckled as he held her close. “Yeah, I know,” Tyra says while wearing a pouty face. “So did you and Katrina have a good time while we were out?” Sam asked. “Eh, we just chatted most of the time while you boys were gone. It was a pretty good time. I'm still worried about her though from what she told me earlier. She’s worried about me too.” Tyra frowns softly as she wraps the blanket around the both of them. “Hey, we’re all here for you and Katrina. It’s going to be rough for a little bit but I think we can make it through this.” Sam said softly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. So how's that Dracula book coming along? How was it so far?” Tyra grins while trying to change the subject. “It’s actually pretty good so far. In fact, I’ve almost finished reading it.” He said with that handsome smile. “Wow, that's awesome that you’re almost done with it! I'm so glad now that I got you that book.” Tyra says excitedly. “I love them. So thank you for getting them for me.” He said before kissing her. Tyra gently kisses back passionately while embracing him lovingly. Sam could tell that something was wrong with Tyra. “You know you are a terrible liar.” Sam chuckled as he pulled away to look into her beautiful eyes. “W-What do you mean?” Tyra asked him as her hands started trembling. “I know you’re not as well and put together as you keep telling me. You don’t have to lie. I will never look at you differently but to help you. I need to know what’s wrong. Please, Tyra just please tell me.” Sam said as he pulled her close to him while wearing that puppy dog face. Tyra fell silent after hearing Sam’s concerned words, feeling his arms around her. Tears suddenly trickle down her face to the point where she was quietly sobbing. She just couldn't seem to bottle up the painful emotions anymore. “I don’t know anymore Sam. I just feel like I shouldn't be here around the people I care about ever since what happened to me. I just...don't want to hurt anyone else. I'm terrified that it will happen again. I just can’t bear to lose anyone.” Tyra sits up as she presses her hands in her face crying. “Oh, Tyra you should’ve told me sooner. You know and we all know you are not a monster. What happened wasn’t you, it was the demon. I mean yes you are considered by most a monster because you are a phoenix but that’s not who you are. You are a kind, sweet, and an innocent person. You once shot Katrina and you cried and felt awful. Does that sound like a monster to you? Or does it sound like a sweet and loving person.” Sam told her. Tyra eventually nods silently as she tries to wipe away the tears. She felt a little better after Sam made a good point. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I just had to tell you this before it got worse. I'm sorry for keeping this bottled in…” Tyra sniffles looking into Sam’s eyes. “Hey, you don't have to apologize for that. Just know that I’m here for you. So if it starts to bother you, please let me know and don’t bottle it up anymore.” Sam explains before he kisses her cheek and buries his face in her shoulder while embracing Tyra. “Thank you for everything Sammy. You’ve done a lot for me and I wouldn't know what I'd do if I haven't met you. I love you so much.” Tyra says shyly as she presses her head against his chest. “You’re welcome sweetie and I love you too.”


End file.
